


I Get Off

by keh26



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keh26/pseuds/keh26
Summary: The first time it happened it was an accident. Honestly, it was. But Marcus was hooked on the attractive neighbor across the way who gets off every night - right in front of the window...Totally un-betta'd. Any mistakes are my own.





	

The first time it happened it was an accident. Honestly, it was. Marcus’s military training was ingrained in his brain and he kept the same schedule he’d always had: up at 6am, run for 45 minutes, shower, breakfast and out the door by 7:15, walk to the subway, catch the 7:30, grab a coffee on the way and get to work by 8. He’d get home at 6, make dinner with enough for lunch tomorrow, watch TV or read until about 9, and then go to bed.

It was 10 when the neighbor’s dog woke him up. He usually slept on this left side, facing the bedroom door (a military habit that was also drilled into him), but he was awake now and he rolled over to his other side with a sigh, looking out into the night at the building next to him. From his spot in bed on the 4th floor, he could see about 8 windows on the 3rd and 4th floor. They were all dark but suddenly one switched on and he could see a slim man with dirty blonde hair come into the apartment and toss a bag onto the floor. Marcus didn’t think much of it, half paying attention and hoping that the distraction would lull him back to sleep, until the guy pulled his shirt off and headed into the next room, turning that light on too. Marcus could see it was his bedroom and he chided himself for watching the stranger strip down to a pair of black briefs. Marcus had gotten used to his sexuality while he was in the military - you had to get used to it when you were around athletic-built men all the time. But he felt bad watching the guy undress. The kid didn’t know some weird stranger across the street was watching…

The blonde flopped back on his bed, one hand rubbing his scruffy hair while the other snaked down his briefs. Marcus swallowed thickly, knowing he should look away but being unable to. Of course the guy was exactly his type, too. Not all big and muscular like himself, but thin and wiry. He’d seen guys like that in the military, even though the kid looked like-well, a kid, he was betting he was stronger than he looked. _Jesus, not that this matters. He really should just roll over and go back to sleep…_

Marcus focused back in just as the guy pulled his briefs off and tossed them into the corner of the room, flopping back down onto the bed with a drag of his hand between his legs. Marcus’s mouth watered a little, imagining the heat, before the shot of guilt was back. _Fuck._

The blonde threw his head back against the pillow as he got the rhythm down, his mouth opening slightly and Marcus could practically hear the soft moan. Oh shit, that was from him. When did his hand slip down his pants? Fuck, he was a pervert for sure. But movement from the window drew his attention again and he looked just in time to see the guy jerk as he came and Marcus was pretty sure if he squinted he could see the white shots streaking his belly. Apparently he hadn’t been laid lately because watching the attractive man who had unknowingly given him a show was enough to send Marcus over the edge too. He came in the hand that he’d already forgotten was tugging his own cock and turned a dark red with the shame and guilt he had for spying on his neighbor. Turning away from the window he went to the bathroom where he cleaned himself off before collapsing back into bed and sleeping better than he had since he’d gotten back from the hospital more than 6 months ago.

\--------

The next night he couldn’t sleep. He tried to tell himself that it had nothing to do with wanting a repeat from the night before; he’d probably just had coffee to late. Or something. He hadn’t had coffee since this morning but that wasn’t the point. Maybe it was just that he’d slept so well the night before that he wasn’t tired. Yes, that must be it. With a sigh he sat up, turned on his bedside lamp, and picked up the Roman history book his uncle had given him last Christmas. He’d always liked history in school and since he came from Italian descent it seemed like a good choice. Usually he liked the book, but tonight he couldn’t focus. He was getting more and more anxious the closer it got to 10:00, not that he was looking at the clock…

When the light flicked on in the window next door he tried to bury his face in his book. It didn’t work. Before he realized what he was doing, he’d dropped the book on his lap, losing his page, and was flat-out staring into the apartment next door. Apparently the kid jerking off was a nightly habit – which was bad for Marcus’s sleeping habit and his guilt levels, but excellent for his dick. The guy stripped down again, this time wearing red briefs, and Marcus decided the guy looked better in black. _God, this was not any of his business!_ But again, he couldn’t look away as the blonde reclined on the bed. Reclined was really the only word he could use. The man had fluffed his pillow under his head and had his far leg bent up to help frame the pink cock he was stroking leisurely. Marcus wasn’t sure why today was different, but whereas last night the guy had seemed more interested in getting things over with, the ex-soldier could already tell he was in for a longer session tonight. Great. More time for him to think about backing out without actually doing it.

Marcus was sitting up in bed and watching. His hand was down his pants again but he ignored it as best he could, watching the way the guy toyed with his cock and let go to rub his stomach or balls whenever he got close. Jesus he was teasing Marcus just as much as himself.

After what seemed like an eternity to Marcus, the guy rolled over onto his knees and stuck his ass in the air as he continued to pull on his cock. Oh fuck. If Marcus had been able to deny himself before, he wouldn’t be able to now. That ass was begging for it… As if he wasn’t already hooked on his teasing stranger, the man pushed his face into the bed and brought his spare hand to his mouth. After some positively obscene finger sucking, he reached back and slowly pushed two fingers into his ass. Marcus just stared, his hand momentarily stilling on his own dick before the stranger started moving, fucking himself on his fingers and stroking himself at the same time. Marcus let out an undignified moan and started his strokes back up again, trying to time them with the stranger’s fingers.

Marcus could tell when the guy was getting close, and thank God because he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. The stranger took his fingers out, the hand going to his balls and squeezing them, trying to hold out just a little bit longer until he finally couldn’t anymore. This time Marcus was certain he could see cum land on the sheets.

\-------------

It went on like this for a few more days, and Marcus was finally starting to come to terms with the idea that he was getting off on watching an unsuspecting stranger. At least he wasn’t hurting anyone, right?

He knew he was truly stuck when it was Friday night at 10:15 and he was disappointed that his neighbor hadn’t come home. He was probably like most normal people out with friends, but Marcus couldn’t help but be disappointed. He was just about to give up and go to sleep when the light across the way came on and the guy burst into the apartment looking a bit rushed. It was probably just Marcus’s paranoia, but he could have sworn the guy looked right into his window. The guy threw his bag onto the floor like usual, but this time he was also holding a brown paper bag. Marcus didn’t think much of it until the guy took it into the bedroom with him and sat down on the bed to open it.

Really, he was just annoyed that the guy was paying attention to the bag instead of getting down to business but he chided himself. This stranger didn’t owe him anything-Oh shit. He realized now why the guy was so interested in the bag. Out of it came a thick, pale dildo. It was on some kind of pillow and when the guy set it down on the bed Marcus realized that the pillow was really just to keep the toy upright. Shit, if he rides that thing tonight… Marcus’s brain didn’t get any farther as all his blood rushed to his cock.

Sure enough, the guy stripped down naked and got back on the bed, looking pleased at his purchase. His hand came to rest on his cock and he started tugging it casually while eyeing his toy. When Marcus was just starting to get impatient, the guy got on his hands and knees, still tugging his dick, and took the dildo into his mouth. All the way to the hilt. Shit. Marcus watched, open mouthed, as the guy gave better head to a toy than he’d ever gotten in his life. That shit just isn’t fair…

After a few minutes, the stranger pulled off the toy and rose to his knees. His cock bounced as he turned around and began to tease his hole with the spit-slicked toy. Jesus, how Marcus wished that was his cock. Compared to the amount of time he usually teased Marcus, it wasn’t long before the stranger slowly started to slide down on the toy. Marcus watched his face tense at the stretch and he could practically hear the hiss the man let out – this time it really was his imagination. He knew the stranger wasn’t doing it on purpose, but he really did have a perfect view. If he’d had binoculars or something he could watch the guy’s hole stretch as he slowly impaled himself. _Jesus, like this whole thing isn’t creepy enough, now you want binoculars? Ok, binoculars were out._

When the stranger was fully straddling the pillow, his body shook like he was letting out a sigh. Marcus let out a shaky huff of his own and watched as the guy turned back to face him. He could see the stranger’s cock was even harder than before and he could watch it bounce gently as the stranger started riding the toy up and down. Marcus let out a small, involuntary whine and quickly brought his free hand to his mouth. He did not want any of the neighbors to hear him. Even if they wouldn’t know, he knew and that was more than enough.

He watched the stranger sit on the toy harder and harder until his pattern stopped being even and the guy finally came across his bed. With a breath Marcus didn’t realize he’d been holding he came too, realizing just how screwed he was.

\----------

Marcus really needed to get a hold of himself. It had been going on for days and he’d rearranged his life for his neighbor – even blowing off some work friends who’d invited him for a drink just so he could be home and in bed by 10:00. Today felt different though. Normally, Marcus couldn’t wait for 10 to roll around, but today he’d gotten a wedding invitation from an old army friend. It wasn’t that he was upset about that, he was happy for Lutorius, but it reminded Marcus that he had nothing but the stranger across the way. The stranger who didn’t know he existed and who – if he knew what Marcus got up to every night – wouldn’t want to know him. Sinking into his own guilt, he stopped by the department store on the way home and got his neighbor something. It was time to grow up.

Marcus wasn’t really sure how to go about it, so he decided direct was best. He was able to figure out which apartment was his neighbor’s and he was sitting by his door at 10:00. His throat dried up when he saw the stranger get off the elevator. Of course, he was even more attractive up close… Couldn’t make this easy on me. The stranger seemed surprised to see Marcus, but not as surprised as the ex-soldier would have expected. He didn’t even say anything as Marcus stepped out of the way so the stranger could unlock his door. It was now or never…  
“Hi, I live in the building across the street, and I’ve noticed you don’t seem to have any curtains. I brought you some because the little old lady who lives below me would probably call the cops on you if she ever saw something she shouldn’t…” Marcus trailed off as the stranger turned to look at him.  
“Curtains? How…thoughtful. I’m Esca, come in.” Oh God, that accent. Yeah, this really can’t be easy.  
“Uh. Marcus. Nice to meet you, Esca. I don’t want to impose, I just thought I’d bring this over…” He trailed off as Esca sauntered over to his living room window and pointedly closed his curtains.  
“Marcus, please, sit down. Can I get you something? Tea?”  
“Sure, that sounds great.” He couldn’t focus, looking around at the apartment and trying not to remember the time he’d watched Esca on the couch he was now sitting on, or on the dining room table he was walking past on the way to the kitchen area. Oh God, the counters… That was a good night.  
“Sugar? Cream?”  
“I don’t know much about tea.” Marcus admitted before offering a smile. That’s how he dealt with stress, jokes. And this was becoming a more and more stressful adventure. “Just that it belongs in the Boston Harbor.” He was relieved when Esca laughed.  
“You barbarians. We still haven’t forgiven you for that. You can have it straight and if you don’t like it you can figure out what you like.”  
What? Oh, we’re still talking about tea. Marcus murmured “thanks” as he took the cup from Esca, who then sat down on the coffee table directly in front of him.  
“So, Marcus, that was very sweet of you to bring me curtains. But as you can see, I don’t need them…” He searched Marcus’s face and the guest shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly Esca sat back and his expression changed to a predatory smirk. “You don’t know, do you?” When Marcus’s only answer was a confused frown, Esca laughed happily. “Oh, that is adorable. Really. Marcus, do you know why you could see me every night?”  
The soldier blushed, looking away. “You didn’t close the curtains…”  
“Well yes, but-“ Esca went back to the window and opened the curtains, “-look out there at your bedroom window. It’s that one.” He winked at Marcus as the soldier did what he said. “Tell me, can you see anything in your room from here?”  
Marcus squinted but shook his head. “It’s just a dark window.”  
“Yes. So the reason you could see me wasn’t just the curtains, but also because I kept the lights on, right?”  
“So you kept them on, on purpose?”  
Esca smiled at Marcus, clearly amused by how confused the man seemed to be. “Marcus, what did you do every night before I got home?”  
“I read a book…”  
“Yes, and you need a light for that, right? When I came home and you put your book away, did you ever turn your light off?”  
Marcus somehow managed to turn a pale grey and blush a dark red at the same time. “So you knew… that I was watching…”  
“Oh, Marcus…” Esca was definitely laughing now. “How many people do you know that will fuck themselves on their kitchen counter in plain view of the window?”  
“You didn’t mind?” Marcus pressed, still trying to figure out what this meant.  
Esca stepped closer until their chests were almost touching. “You could say that.” He murmured, playing with one of the buttons on Marcus’s shirt. “It was never much fun until I knew you were there.” His grey eyes flicked back up to meet Marcus’s, “Do you really want me to close my curtains?”  
“Fuck no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time poster. I'm good at coming up with plot ideas but not so much at actually filling them out... Thanks to all you lovely writers (and readers) out there who share your stories with me. They make my day :)
> 
> Story named after and inspired by the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm.


End file.
